Otanjyoubi omedetou, anata
by Kansyaa
Summary: Baca mah baca aja(?)


Yoooh~(?).

Neko-chan(?) pulang bawa FF baru(?).

Kalo mau baca pakai niat ya(?), kalo emang gak niat baca jangan dipaksain XD.

Okie, lupakan...

Ini diaaaaa /ditendang

**[Nagisa POV]**

Oh, jadi hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Tomoya yang ke 17.

Lalu, apakah aku harus peduli dengan hal itu? Siapa Tomoya. Hanyalah anak laki laki bodoh yang pernah ku kenal di sekolah ini. seorang anak laki laki yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ku kenal. Ya, itu adalah Tomoya.

Yap. Okazaki Tomoya. Panggil saja Tomoya. Ia adalah seorang murid di kelasku, tepatnya kelas 3B di hirakiraza private high school ini. yang aku tahu, tomoya adalah anak yang menyebalkan. Percayalah, bukan hanya aku yang mengatakan ini. tapi hampir semua murid di kelasku8 mengatakan ini. ya, bagaimana tidak di benci? Tomoya yang menyebalkan itu selalu _mengusili_ kami dengan kedua tangannya itu. Bukankah menyebalkan?.

Tomoya dan aku berada di club yang sama, tepatnya club drama. Hhhh... membosankan, bukan? Tomoya dan aku ada di satu kelas yang sama, dan satu club yang sama. Yaahh, memang _sih_ terkadang Tomoya baik, tapi ada waktunya dia usil tanpa _tanggung_.

Tomoya dan aku memang sudah lama kenal. Kami berada di satu kelas yang sama sejak kami sama sama duduk di bangku kelas 1 di sekolah ini. tapi walau begitu, sayangnya kami tidak pernah akrab. Entahlah, aku pun bingung. Kami selalu saja membuat kelas menjadi bising karena perkelahian. Hahahha.

Yang aku tau, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 17 tahun. Kami anak anak dari club drama berniat membalas perbuatannya dengan mengusilinya seperti biasanya ia mengusili kami.

Tapi ia tak kunjung kembali ke sekolah setelah ia izin pulang ke rumah untuk makan siang.

Hhhh... kemana dia pergi? Apakah ia takut jika kami mengusilinya?.

.

.

.

Hhhh.. 2 jam sudah berlalu. Baru saja kami ingin bubaran pulang ke rumah, tapi sayangnya kami telat, tomoya terburu menginjakkan kaki nya di ruang drama.

.

.

.

Jika di pikir pikir, di antara kami semua, yang paling bermasalah dengannya adalah aku. Sudah ku katakan aku selalu berkelahi dengannya. Sebenarnya sudah sering sekali teman teman meminta tomoya dan aku saling meminta maaf, tapi...

Entahlah...

.

.

.

To-Mo-Ya...

Yang ada di pikiranku saat melihatnya adalah teman kecilku, Kato. Mereka terlihat mirip, tapi itu terlalu _imposibru_ jika Tomoya adalah Kato. Hahaha, lucu sekali kalau memang itu benar.

Tapi, karena kemiripannya dengan kato...

Selama ini aku menyukainya secara diam diam. tidak ada satu pun anak di club ini yang mengetahui tentang perasaanku padanya. Aku merahasiakannya.

"Nagisa, Tomoya... kurasa kalian harus _baikan_. Bukankah tidak asyik jika selalu seperti ini? sudah 3 tahun kalian saling kenal, dan kalian ada di satu club yang sama, tapi kalian tidak pernah akrab. Tidak baik, bukan, kalau kalian terus saling bermusuhan?" Ucap Kyou.

Aku terdiam lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke Tomoya yang tengah berdiri di samping Sunohara.

"Soal itu..."

"Maaf, Kyou. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya, kecuali kalau itu memang kemauanku. Aku belum siap menerimanya sebagai temanku. Mungkin lain kali" Aku memotong pembicaraan Tomoya.

Andaikan tomoya adalah kato...

Tidak bisa ku bayangkan bagaimana akrabnya kami.

Jika mengingat masa lalu ku dengan Kato...

E-ehh.. tapi itu semua _TIDAK MUNGKIN_ terjadi. Tomoya dan Kato memang mirip, tapi sifat mereka begitu berbeda. Kato sangat jauh lebih baik dari Tomoya. Yeah, Kato adalah anak yang Ramah... dan juga perhatian. Tapi Tomoya? Hahaha, Tomoya adalah anak yang cuek, ia pun sama sekali tidak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya.

Apakah aku bisa merubah Tomoya menjadi Kato?.

.

.

.

TIDAK MUNGKIN!

.

.

.

Kato tidak akan tergantikan oleh siapa pun di dunia ini, Kato adalah Kato! Tomoya adalah Tomoya. Mereka berbeda, Tidak ada satu orangpun yang sama dengan Kato.

"Nagisa, apakah kau yakin tidak ingin berteman dengannya, lalu bagaimana dengan yang saat itu kau ceritakan padaku, tentang teman lama mu?" Bisik Ryou.

Aku tertunduk murung...

Ryou, apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku sudah katakan padamu kalau Tomoya dan Kato berbeda. Mereka tidak sama.

"Etto... aku... aku ingin keluar... sebentar. Tetaplah disini" Ucapku lalu berlari pergi keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

.

_PRANGGG!_

.

.

.

What's that? ...

Bingkai foto yang tadi ada di pangkuanku itu jatuh dan pecah... mungkin.

Arghhh! Sudahlah. Lupakan semuanya, Nagisa. Lupakan Kato. Hhhh..

Aku membasuh wajahku lalu kembali ke ruang drama.

.

.

.

Terlihat Tomoya sedang sibuk merapikan serpihan kaca kaca yang tadi pecah. Aku langsung meghampirinya dengan cepat.

"Jangan sentuh itu!" Seruku sambil merebut bingkai fotonya.

Seketika ruangan begitu hening tanpa suara. Semuanya memandang ke arah Tomoya dan aku.

_"Kato... Runa..."_

Hee? Apakah ia membaca tulisan yang ada di foto itu?. Runa.. dan Kato.. yap. Runa adalah panggilanku saat aku masih kecil dulu.

Aku langsung berdiri dan menaruh fotonya di atas meja.

"Kato... Runa..." ia terus menyebut nama kami.

Hey, ada apa denganmu?.

Aku terdiam memandangnya. Ia terus menyebut nama itu tanpa henti. Tomoya, ada apa denganmu? Lalu dengan nama itu. Apakah ada yang aneh dengan kami?.

"Nagisa, itukah dirimu? Di foto itu?" Tomoya menggenggam kedua tanganku.

Harshhh,, bukankah seharusnya kau bisa menjawabnya sendiri? Lagipula kalau itu bukan aku, untuk apa aku menyimpannya?. Pfftt.. membuatku malas saja.

"Nagisa, haruskah kau dan aku terus bermusuhan seperti ini? terus menerus berkelahi tanpa henti. Kau dengar apa yang Kyou katakan? Kyou benar. Kau dan aku seharusnya berdamai, karena foto itu..." Ucapnya.

Yah, yah. Aku juga tahu itu, Tomoya. Memang seharusnya kau dan aku berdamai dan tidak selalu seperti ini, tapi bukankah percuma saja, jika kau dan aku berdamai, tapi hati kita masih saling _membenci_?.

"Nagisa, kau tidak akan percaya ini, aku pun sulit sekali mempercayainya..."

Heeh? Apa? Apakah aku harus percaya dengan kata kata mu itu?.

"Nagisa..."

Aku terdiam memandang Tomoya yang berbicara terputus putus itu dengan wajah murungnya. Seketika ini mengingatkanku pada Kato. Lalu suasanya berubah. Pikiranku terus tertuju padanya. Kato...

_"Boku wa..."_

Aahh, ayolah, Tomoya. Tidakkah kau berfikir kalau aku busan mendengarmu berbicara terputus putus seperti itu, dan ditambah dengan wajahmu yang tak nyaman dipandang. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kau terlihat menahan air mata...

_"Kato. Boku wa Kato desu..."_

.

.

.

Wait a second...

.

.

.

"Bisa kau ulangi?"

"AKU ADALAH KATO. Kau ingat denganku, bukan? Kato... Teman kecilmu yang telah lama berpisah denganmu, Nagisa" Ia menjawab dengan cepat.

Tidak. Aku tidak akan percaya ini. ini tidak mungkin! Tunggu dulu, apakah aku bermimpi?. Tomoya adalah Kato. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Tidak akan terjadi. Aku yakin ini adalah mimpi, arghh... mimpi yang buruk.

"Runa, percayalah"

Bagaimana aku bisa percaya dengan ucapanmu? Apakah kau memiliki bukti kalau kau adalah Kato?.

"Sudahlah. Jangan bicara yang tidak tidak. Tomoya adalah Tomoya, dan Kato adalah Kato. Otanjyoubi Omedetou, okazaki tomoya" Aku langsung mengambil tasku lalu pergi.

Aku tidak bisa percaya kalau Tomoya adalah Kato. Mereka terlalu jauh berbeda. Kato yang ku kenal tidak seperti Tomoya, dan sebaliknya.

"Runa, matte!" Teriak Tomoya.

Aku tidak memperdulikannya dan terus berjalan dengan santai tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandanganku ke belakang.

Aku tahu aku cinta pada anak itu, tapi sudah jelas aku 100% lebih mencintai Kato sebagai sahabatku, tentu saja.

Sudahlah, lupakan itu. Hari sudah semakin sore, langit pun sudah semakin gelap. Lebih baik secepatnya aku pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi kembali tiba, aku berjalan pergi ke sekolah, dan seperti biasanya, aku sendiri.

_"Dango..Dango..Dango..Dango.. Dango, daikazoku~"_

Tomoya? Darimana ia mengetahui lagu itu?.

Dango daikazoku.

Itu adalah lagu yang selalu aku nyanyikan bersama kato. Hmm.. bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui lagu itu?.

"_yancha na yaki dango yasashii an dango.. sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi dango"_ Tomoya terus menyanyikan lagu itu sambil asyik melihat ke luar jendela.

_"osumashi goma dango yotsugo kushi dango, minna minna awasete hyaku nin kazoku"_ aku melanjutkan lagunya.

Mungkin kini saatnya aku percaya dengan tomoya...

Sejak malam tadi aku sudah terpikir kalau Tomoya memang benar Kato. Aku berfikir, Kato adalah singkatan dari oKAzaki TOmoya.

_"akachan dango ha itsumo shiawase no naka de, toshiyori dango ha me wo hosometeru" _kami menyanyikannya bersama.

Ini mengingatkanku pada saat saat aku bersama Kato disaat Kato dan aku masih merusia 5 tahun.

12 tahun sudah berlalu, tidak ku sangka. Aku benar benar tidak menyadari ini. sekarang aku sudah tahu, Kato...

Aku tidak menduganya...

Kato, seorang sahabatku yang menjadi seorang musuhku di SMA, tapi bukankah ini bagus?.

"Ahahaha" Tomoya tertawa lalu tersenyum padaku.

-The END-


End file.
